


The Toy Shop

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hook family, Jasper Hook Is Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Jasper Hook looks forward to going to a toy shop before he suffers the consequences for being noisy earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy Shop

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Jasper smiled after he opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and got out of it. After dressing, he ran into his younger brother’s bedroom. Jasper viewed James resting. He approached the bed. He shook the latter’s shoulder while he still smiled.

‘’James! James! We’re going to the toy shop soon. I’ll buy the first wooden pirate sword I see,’’ Jasper said.

James frowned and pulled his blanket up so that it concealed him. After sitting up, he frowned at Jasper. He stretched his arms. He focused on the latter’s smile. James viewed Jasper running out of his bedroom. After dressing, he went downstairs and saw Jasper with their mother in the living room.

Mrs. Hook smiled. ‘’Are you looking forward to going to the toy shop, James?’’ A frown replaced her smile after James stretched his arms again. ‘’You look exhausted, James.’’ 

Tears filled Jasper’s eyes as he focused on his mother. ‘’We’re not going to the toy shop?’’ he asked.  
His lower lip trembled. Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

James saw tears in his brother’s eyes. He faced his mother. He began to smile. ‘’I’m fine.’’ James watched as Jasper smiled another time. He heard Jasper while the latter thanked him.

Mrs. Hook and her young sons found themselves in a local toy shop a few hours later. 

Jasper walked by many stuffed animals. His smile stretched from ear to ear the minute he saw a wooden sword. He turned his head. Jasper’s eyes widened after he viewed his sibling resting his head on their mother. 

There was concern in Mrs. Hook’s eyes. ‘’James is exhausted. We can return to the toy shop later,’’ she said. She watched as Jasper scowled at James. Frowning, Mrs. Hook took the boys home. She placed James on his bed and departed.

Jasper sat in his bedroom and frowned for hours. *Someone probably bought the wooden sword now.* His eyes widened after he saw James with their mother. The confused boy tilted his head as they smiled.

Mrs. Hook held something behind her back. She approached Jasper. ‘’James was distressed after you couldn’t obtain your sword. He remembered your smile from earlier.’’ Mrs. Hook still smiled. ‘’This is from James.’’ She revealed the sword before she viewed Jasper’s smile.

Jasper took the toy and embraced it. ‘’Thanks, James. Thanks, Mum.’’ He focused on James and frowned. Jasper looked sheepish. ‘’Sorry about shaking your shoulder, James. I’m why you’re exhausted.’’

James still smiled. He wrapped his arms around Jasper. He wiped a tear from his brother’s eye.

‘’We’ll always be brothers and friends, Jasper.’’

 

The End


End file.
